


Normal

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute boys in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: "Picture us, if you would, living a safe normal life."Nick would just like a normal night... but his boyfriends aren't exactly normal.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> Thanks for the request!!!! Love writing ficlets when I'm short on time to write bigger stuff!
> 
> And this one fits SOOO perfectly!!! Poor Nicky.
> 
> I have a couple other fics for these guys on the go right now... but they're longer fics and are taking a while to get done... SOME DAY!

Nick bustled around the kitchen, grabbing the bowls of popcorn and a few bottles of water before returning to the living room. “Hope I didn’t miss anything good,” he said as he sat down in the middle of the couch. He handed a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of water to each side.

Jack hissed in pain when he reached over to grab the bottle.

“Jacky boy, you alright?” Nick asked, ever the mother hen after a bad op. He grabbed another pillow from the little pile he’d made on the coffee table and turned toward Jack. “Here, take another pillow.”

“I’ll give you another pillow,” Jack threatened with a glare. “Listen Nicky, you’re buildin’ me a fort over here. Pretty soon I won’t be able to see the damn screen.”

Jack wasn’t wrong. He was surrounded on all sides by pillows.

“You broke four ribs Jack,” Nick said. “You should still be at the hospital.”

Jack scoffed.

“Let me baby you a little, ok?” Nick asked. “It’ll make me feel better at least.”

“Give me the damn pillow,” Jack said holding out his hand.

“You guys are talking over the beginning,” Mac scolded, his voice a weak rasp as he pointed at the screen. “We’re missing everything.”

Nick ignored Mac’s complaint, and refused to hand the pillow to Jack, instead putting it into position himself before settling back to the middle of the couch. He put his arms up along the back of the couch and tried to relax.

“Are you guys done? Finally?” Mac asked, his voice sounded painful as it scraped across his vocal cords.

“C’mon baby, you’re not supposed to be talkin’,” Nick groused, letting his head fall against the back of the couch.

“It’s just a little smoke inhalation,” Mac wheezed. “I’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“Drink your damn water and shut the hell up,” Jack said. “Nick’s right. You’re not supposed to be talkin’. Plus, we’re missing the movie cause’a you now, drama queen. So shut it.”

“Make me,” Mac taunted, but he did unscrew the cap of his water bottle.

“Make you?” Jack asked, leaning forward. “Oh, I’ll-” He leaned too far and let out a gasp of pain before he gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Mac replied before he gulped down a few sips of water.

Nick sighed.

“What’s up Nicky?” Jack asked as he settled back into his throne of pillows.

Nick shook his head.

Mac put a hand on Nick’s thigh, comforting without saying a word.

“Picture us, if you would, living a safe normal life. No broken ribs. No smoke inhalation,” Nick sighed. “Just a regular movie night.”

“Normal, huh?” Jack asked. “Just a regular, normal movie night with your _two_ boyfriends?” He raised an eyebrow with a sly grin.

Mac burst out laughing and immediately grabbed at his throat and coughed a little before he sipped from his water bottle again.

“Yeah, maybe normal’s overrated,” Nick said, resting a hand on the back of each of their necks before he grabbed for the remote and restarted the movie. “I could go for less injuries though.”

“Amen,” Jack and Mac said together as the opening credits started to replay.


End file.
